Do the Villians Succeed?
by The Famous Tanman
Summary: New Update!: The heroes go through the temple a little to find...
1. The Interruption

Chapter 1: Storyline and Such  
  
I am- Whoops! I never say my name worldwide.  
I am known here as "The Famous Tanman" here and "Pokemon and Mario" on GameFAQs.  
End of intro...  
  
This storyline is about characters from videogames and a few plots from movies I've  
seen. With my crazy mind, this would be hilarious! I will add people from my  
neighborhood in this story, with different names, of course.  
  
Now for the story...  
  
  
  
It was a normal day... (obvious intro) until a man named Kory teleported villans from  
multiple worlds to a lone island temple on Earth.  
Author's Note: Only villians I know about will be teleported, and some might be out  
of character.  
  
Bowser: What happened?  
  
Everyone else: Yeah!  
  
Kory: I have brought all of you from multiple worlds so you can defeat your enemies.  
I will also ask you to help me defeat my ultimate rival.  
Now for roll call:  
Bowser, here.  
Gannondorf, here.  
K. Rool, here.  
Wart, here.  
Andross, here.  
Dr. Robotnik, here.  
Captain Syrup, WHERE'S CAPTAIN SYRUP?!?!?!  
(Author's Note: All of these fill the villian job, no matter how strong, wierd, or pitiful)  
  
Captain Syrup: I'm not working unless you pay us with Wario's treasure!  
  
Kory: You will defeat Wario and get to steal his treasure!  
  
Gannondorf: Hah! I will finally be able to destroy that Hylian!  
  
Bowser: And I will be able to fry that cheeky plumber!  
  
Dr. Robotnik: And I will be able to defeat that blue hedgehog!  
  
Kory: And I will be able to defeat that psychic, Tanman!  
(Authors Note: That's me! Whoops... and that's not my real name.)  
  
---So will the villians succeed in their plan? What is their plan? Will I have pizza  
tonight? Why is this so short? All of these will be answered on the next chapter  
(except the last two).--- 


	2. Enter the Heroes

Chapter 2: Enter the Heroes  
  
  
Where we left off, a sorceror named Kory teleported villians from other worlds  
to a deserted island temple...  
  
Kory: Now how do we bring them here?  
  
Gannondorf: We threaten the world!  
  
Kory: No! Then they would just come here!  
  
Captain Syrup: Then we'll just make a lure!  
  
Kory: Hmm.... good idea! Now, what do we need?  
  
Bowser: Princess Peach!  
  
Gannondorf: Princess Zelda!  
  
K. Rool: DK's golden bananas!  
  
Wart: Princess Daisy!  
  
Andross: Peppy!  
  
Dr. Robotnik: Amy Rose!  
  
Captain Syrup: Treasure!  
  
Kory: And finally, Tanman's sister Trista!  
(Author's Note: The names were used to protect the innocent, and my annoying  
sister)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now, the heroes...  
Tanman is a psychic who is not very famous. Yet he has a rivalry against Kory as  
long as the Pacific Coast Highway. He has a huge hammer and a harmonica.  
  
Tanman: Where is the training hall?  
  
Trista: Why?  
  
Suddenly, Trista disappeared, leaving a note behind...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mario is a plumber that protects the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Peach: Oh Mario, I am glad you came. I have a feeling something bad will happen.  
  
Mario: Why-a with me around, you wil be-a safe.  
  
Then Peach disappears, leaving a note behind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link is the protector of Hyrule and the Hero of Time  
(Aurhor's Note: This is Adult Link)  
  
Zelda: I have a feeling that something evil is coming this way... Please get  
Link.  
  
Guard: Okay Princess.  
  
At Kokiri Forest...  
  
Guard: Link, where are you?  
  
Link: Right here.  
  
Guard: Princess Zelda wants to see you.  
  
Back at Hyrule Castle, Link finds a note where Zelda was standing...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DK is a gorilla who owns a hoard of golden bananas.  
  
DK doesn't talk in this fanfic, so we'll cut to the chase.  
His golden bananas disappear, leaving a note behind...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luigi is the brother of the well-known Mario. He has always been looked at as  
Mario's shadow.  
  
Luigi: Daisy, will you challenge me to a race.  
  
Dausy: Okay, but I know I'll win.  
  
Luigi: Hah.  
  
Then Daisy disappears, leaving a note behind...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fox is the pilot of the Arwing, a ship that can be piloted in the atmosphere and  
in space.  
  
Peppy: Where's the paper?  
  
Fox: I'm reading it!  
  
Then Peppy disappears, leaving... you know.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic is the fastest hedgehog in the world (universe?).  
(Author's Note: This is based on the games)  
  
Amy: Hi Sonic!  
  
Sonic: A-A-A-Amy!  
  
Amy: Will you take me somewhere?  
  
Sonic: No!  
  
Suddenly... you know.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, Wario, a long time rival of Mario, is a lover of treasure.  
  
Wario: How is my-a treasure, Waluigi.  
  
Waluigi: So far, I-a counted 106% of your treasure is-a here.  
  
Wario: 106%-a? How?  
  
Waluigi: 6% is-a mine.  
  
Wario: Check-a again!  
  
Waluigi: It's-a all gone! Only a note-a!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now the note...  
  
Wario: We have-a what  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic: disappeared. If you  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fox: want him, her  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luigi: or it-a back,  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DK (Thinking): come to an  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Link: island with a  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mario: temple and-a  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tanman: go inside.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---So we now know what the villian's plan is, so will the heroes fall into the  
trap, or will they again succeed? You guess.--- 


	3. Preparation Time!

Chapter 3: Preparation Time!  
  
  
Right now, the lure has been set. What will the heroes do to prepare for this battle?  
(Note: Link in this fanfic is an adult at all times.)  
  
Mario: Cape-a, check. Luigi, do I have-a everything?  
  
Luigi: Um-a.... yeah. Do I?  
  
Mario: Yeah-a.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link: Navi, I need to go.  
  
Navi: Hey, I'm going too.  
  
Link: No, Navi, it's too dangerous.  
  
Navi: But you need me!  
  
Link: Just watch the house.  
  
(Navi goes to the Lost Woods)  
Navi: Maybe I could get someone to help me...  
  
(Guess where... no, not Termina)  
Skull Kid: I wonder what happened to Link.  
  
*Navi finds the skull kid*  
  
Navi: Hey, Skull Kid, I need your help.  
  
Skull Kid: What happened to Link?  
  
Navi: He's an adult.  
  
Tael: But the Kokiri never grow up!  
  
Navi: Link is a Hylian.  
  
Tatl: Oh...  
  
Skull Kid: Where is he?  
  
Navi: I believe at a deserted island temple.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Attn: DK doesn't talk, but I will show a translation of his speech)  
(Location: DK's house - DK64)  
  
DK: (Diddy, do you have the bananas?)  
  
Diddy: (Yes DK. Can I go to the island)  
  
DK: (No. It's too dangerous)  
  
Diddy: (Okay)  
  
(DK leaves)  
  
Diddy: (Where did I put that?)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Location: Great Fox, near Earth)  
  
Fox: Slippy, where's my blaster?  
  
Slippy: You're holding it, Fox.  
  
Fox: Are we at Earth yet?  
  
Slippy: Yes.  
  
Fox: I'm taking an Arwing, so don't come  
  
Slippy: I know, it's too dangerous.  
  
(Fox leaves)  
  
Slippy: He's not leaving me behind!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(This fanfic does not follow the Sonic cartoons)  
(Location: Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins - Sonic Adventure)  
  
Sonic: Tails, I'm going.  
  
Tails: Can I come?  
  
Sonic: No Tails, it's way too dangerous! Besides, you're better off here! Gotta go!  
  
(Sonic leaves)  
  
Tails: I'm going, whether Sonic likes it or not!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Location: Waluigi's Island - Mario Party 3)  
  
Wario: Is everything-a set?  
  
Waluigi: Yes-a.  
  
Wario: Then I'm-a going!  
  
Waluigi: WHAT ABOUT-A ME?!?!?!  
  
Wario: I'M-A GOING!  
  
(Wario leaves)  
  
Waluigi: He-a can't drop-a me just like-a that!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Location: unknown)  
  
Tanman: Trista, you're a menace. The only reason I'm rescuing you is because Kory is  
the one that kidnapped you... Why am I talking to myself? Oh well... I need an  
ally to help me.  
*Tanman telepathically talks to...*  
Bomberman, can you hear me?  
Bomberman: Ugh... I'm sick...  
Tanman: Okay, then *telepathically talks to...* Regulus, where are you?  
Regulus: I am next to a planet called Earth.  
Tanman: Good. Regulus, can you come down there to a temple on an island? I'll need  
your help.  
Regulus: Why?  
Tanman: So you can save the world!  
Regulus: So...  
Tanman: YOU'RE ON MY PAYLINE NOW! Hm.... There are challenging opponents down there.  
Regulus: Good. I'll be there.  
Tanman: *end telepathic call* Okay... I have my hammer and my harmonica, let's go!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Behind the scenes)  
  
Navi: There is no  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Diddy: (way that)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slippy: he can go  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tails: without letting me  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waluigi: come with him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Navi, Diddy, Slippy, Tails, and Waluigi: I am going, no matter what he says!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Heh heh heh, so the heroes will go, but the sidekicks... Well, the chapter's over,  
so what will happen? Find out on the next chapter...---  
  
"My ratings are skyrocketing!" Me when taking a rocket in Meteor Herd or Mad Space 


	4. Behind the Seen

Chapter 4: Behind the Seen  
  
  
The heroes have left the sidekicks behind. Bummer... What will they do?  
(Skull Kid's stump in Lost Woods - OoT)  
  
Skull Kid: How do we get to this island?  
  
*Suddenly, a big figure flapped down*  
  
????: You have no way to the island? Don't give up, yound lad.  
  
(Guess who? No, it's Kaepora Gaebora.)  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Young lad, grab on to my talons. Hoot!  
  
Tatl: Yay! Now we can go!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Cranky's Lab, Inner hub near DK's house - DK64)  
  
Cranky Kong: (What are you doing, you young whippersnapper!?)  
  
Diddy: (I need your help, Cranky)  
  
Cranky: (Here is a dozen crystal coconuts and your Peanut Popguns. Now go!)  
  
(Funky's Flight area - Somewhere on DK Isles)(So I made the place up)  
  
Diddy: (Funky, may you take me to a deserted island temple?)  
  
Funky: (Okay, Diddy)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Great Fox, near Earth)  
  
Slippy: R.O.B. How is my Arwing?  
  
(R.O.B. is the robot in Starfox 64, if I remember. Is it related to the one in the  
R.O.B. fanfic? No clue)  
  
R.O.B.: Your Arwing has sustained no damage.  
  
Slippy: Thanks. Here's a quarter.  
  
(Slippy leaves)  
  
R.O.B.: Cheapskate.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop - Sonic Adventure)  
  
Tails: Sonic, you're not leaving me behind this time!  
  
(Tails takes the Tornado 2)  
  
Tails: Tornado 2, transform!  
  
*The Tornado 2 transforms into a jet*  
  
Tails: Now onto that island!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Waluigi's Island - Mario Party 3)  
  
Waluigi: There is-a no way Wario will-a drop me off just like-a that!  
  
Piranha Plant General (Yes, I made him up): I have the island protected, like you said,  
sir!  
  
Waluigi: Good-a! You'll get a raise-a!  
  
Piranha Plant General: Will I get those gold teeth I wanted, sir?  
  
Waluigi: No, just $1,000,000 worth of silver.  
  
Piranha Plant General: Darn... that's too much for the gold teeth.  
  
(Waluigi leaves)  
  
Piranha Plant General: Troops, did you place the tracking device on Waluigi?  
  
Piranha Plant Army: Yes, sir!  
  
Piranha Plant General: Then we will finlly revenge...  
  
  
  
  
  
(Gotta keep suspense, y'know)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Piranha Plant General: Mississippi!  
  
Piranha Plant Army: Yay!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Location - Near Great Fox, near Earth)  
  
Regulus: Maybe I should follow that ship. (Slippy's Arwing)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Oh ho! So the sidekicks are going to go anyhow! So what will happen to the  
sidekicks? Is Regulus a sidekick? What is the next chapter's name? These will be  
answered later---  
  
Regulus is not a sidekick. (Now is later)  
  
"I'm going" - Anyone  
"See you next year!" - Me after someone says what's above. 


	5. The Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitors  
  
  
Surprised? Me neither. We're getting another character in the story!  
  
Dr. Robotnik: We are?!?!  
  
Excuse me, I'm the narrator. Cross with narrating and get whacked with a hammer!  
(Secret Chamber, Island Temple)  
  
Kory: We need to make sure that-  
  
Dr. Robotnik: Hey Kory! Come here!  
  
Kory: Okay, okay.  
*Kory goes over to Dr. Robotnik's spot*  
What do you want?  
  
Dr. Robotnik: I have blueprints for a giant laser cannon.  
  
Kory: What's the power source?  
  
Dr. Robotnik: The Master Emerald.  
  
Kory: As long as it isn't shattered into pieces...  
*to Captain Syrup*  
Captain Syrup...  
  
Captain Syrup: Yes, sir.  
  
Kory: I will teleport you to a place called Angel Island.  
*Shows a picture of Angel Island*  
  
Captain Syrup: What?!?!? A floating island?!?!?!  
  
Kory: Yes. Now go!  
  
Captain Syrup: Yes, sir!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Angel Island - Sonic Adventure, and Sonic 3)  
  
Knuckles: Just another lonely day on the island...  
*Suddenly, Captain Syrup appeared in front of Knuckles*  
  
Captain Syrup: Who are you, a shrimp?  
  
Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna! The guardian of the Master Emerald!  
  
Captain Syrup: That's all I needed to know!  
*Suddenly, Captain Syrup pushes Knuckles far, and I mean FAR!*  
That's because I go to gym everyday!  
  
If another villian speaks to me when I'm narrating, I'll hammer them HARD!  
Anyhow...  
*Captain Syrup grabs the Master Emerald*  
  
Knuckles: Nobody grabs MY emerald!  
  
Captain Syrup: Too late. If you want the emerald back, meet me at a deserted island  
temple.  
  
*Meanwhile Tails flies by in the Tornado 2*  
  
Knuckles: Tails!  
*Tails hears Knuckles and comes over crashing,- into the altar*  
You still haven't installed landing gear in that mode?  
  
Tails: No...  
  
Knuckles: Do you know about a deserted island temple? A thief told me to go there.  
  
Tails: Yeah! Sonic is there right now!  
  
Knuckles: Could you take me there, Tails?  
  
Tails: Sure!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Location unknown)  
  
Rouge: Hm.... Huh? Huge jewel count in a deserted island temple? Those are now mine!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Another short chapter, so sue me. Now that we know about who else is involved in  
this fanfic, what will happen to them? Is little Timmy stuck in a well? Whoops... Well  
your questions might be answered in the next chapter---  
  
"I've got sleepies in my eyes" Me when I'm tired 


	6. Entrance Earnests (I can't think of a go...

Chapter 6: Entrance Earnests (Well, they start with the same letter. So sue me!)  
  
  
Yahoo! We have reached chapter 6! The heroes have reached the temple.  
(Deserted island temple - Finally, to the action!)  
  
Fox: I'm here, so-  
  
???: I sell the GREATEST furs on sale! He he he! Fox furs are my specialty!  
  
Fox: Shut up.  
  
Fur Seller: Why? With ALL THESE FURS, I don't need to!  
  
Fox: Why won't you shut up?  
  
Fur Seller: Because I'm dead!  
  
*Suddenly...*  
  
????: Henry!!!  
  
Fur Seller: Coming mother!  
*Henry's mother grabs Henry (the fur seller) by the ear*  
Henry's Mother: How man times have I told you not to leave the underworld? I was  
worried sick!  
*Henry and his mother leave*  
  
Fox:O_O That was wierd...  
  
*Suddenly... at warp speed, Sonic came. Chaos Control, anyone?*  
  
Sonic: Whew. That was cool!  
  
Fox: Who are you?  
  
Sonic: I'm the fastest hedgehog in the world!  
  
Fox: Well-  
*Then both Sonic and Fox spot a town*  
I better go to the town before-  
  
Sonic: I run into each shop and buy everything? *Sonic runs in and buys... rings! The  
ones in the Sonic games, of course*  
I'm surprised they even sold these!  
  
*Suddenly, a warp pipe came up containing... Mario and Luigi!*  
  
Mario: So this-a is the island-a temple.  
  
Luigi: It-a doesn't look deserted.  
  
Fox: The temple is deserted.  
  
Sonic: Why are you three here anyhow?  
  
Fox, Sonic, Mario, and Luigi: I'm here to-  
  
*Suddenly (I use this word too much, huh? Don't answer that), Link comes via Song of  
Soaring*  
  
Link: So what's so special about this place?  
  
Sonic: What's with wierdos coming here?  
  
Fox, Link, Mario, and Luigi: Wierdos?!?!  
  
Sonic: Sheesh!  
  
Link: What do they have in the stores?  
  
Sonic: Everything!  
  
*Next, Wario comes in a pipe*  
  
Wario: This-a temple looks-a like junk!  
  
*Then...*  
(At the same time  
Mario: Wario!  
  
Wario: Mario!  
  
Both: What are you doing here?!?!?!  
  
*Then Dk comes...*  
  
DK: (This place looks wierd...)  
  
Mario: Why are you here, DK?  
  
DK: (I'm here to get my-)  
  
*Now Regulus appears... Standing on the temple steeple (Why does he like to stand on  
spikes?)*  
  
Regulus: Who are you?  
  
Sonic: I'm-  
  
Regulus: That was a rhetorical question. Let's see how you fare in combat!!!  
  
*Then, and finally, Tanman comes*  
  
Tanman: Regulus, the fights are in the temple! *muttering under his breath* I call  
Regulus and get an army... I better log in to my laptop to get some info...  
Hm... This temple was closed for being a villian's hideout. Last occupied,  
July 24,2001 by Kory. Um... yeah. Hey, guys, why are you here?  
  
Everyone but Regulus: I'm here to rescue  
  
Mario: Princess Peach!  
  
Luigi: Princess Daisy!  
  
Link: Princess Zelda!  
  
DK: (My golden bananas!)  
  
Fox: Peppy!  
  
Wario: My treasure!  
  
Tanman: My sister...  
  
Sonic: What about this guy? (Points at Regulus)  
  
Tanman: I sent him over. He wants to face challenging enemies. Anyhow, we'll go in.  
*Everyone goes in*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Inside the temple...)  
  
Tanman: Hm... the route splits. Let's all take a different tunnel.  
  
Everyone but Tanman: Okay!  
  
Regulus: *Under his breah and sarcastically* What could we do without you...  
  
Tanman: Live the life of Riley? (The joke here is random insanity)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Outside of the temple again)  
  
*Suddenly, five cloaked figures appear. One was small and fat, one had three fairies,  
one was tall and skinny, one was small and had two tails, and one was smaller than the  
fourth one*  
  
Cloaked Figure 1: Hey! Who's stealing my idea?!  
  
All other Cloaked Figures: Not me!  
  
Cloaked Figure 1: Who are you?  
  
All Cloaked Figures: I'm  
  
Cloaked Figure 1: Slippy!  
  
Cloaked Figure 2: The Skull Kid!  
  
Cloaked Figure 3: Waluigi!  
  
Cloaked Figure 4: Tails!  
  
Cloaked Figure 5: (Diddy Kong!)  
  
Tails: I think he said Diddy Kong.  
  
*Diddy nods yes*  
  
Waluigi: Why are you all here?  
  
All Cloaked Figures: I'm here to back up  
  
Slippy: Fox!  
  
Skull Kid: Link!  
  
Waluigi: Wario!  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Diddy: (DK!)  
(The five go in the temple)  
*later*  
Knuckles: I sense the Master Emerald in that temple.  
  
Rouge: Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Rouge!  
  
Both: What are you doing here?!?!  
  
Knuckles: I'm here to retrieve MY emerald!  
  
Rouge: And I'm here to retrieve the jewels in this temple!  
  
(Both go in)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Inside the temple again)  
Waluigi: So which tunnel are you going to enter?  
*then Knuckles and Rouge come in*  
  
Knuckles: Are you here to steal the Master Emerald?  
  
All but Knuckles and Rouge: What's the Master Emerald?  
  
Knuckles: O_O Well, let's go in.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Finally, the temple has been entered. About time... The focus will mainly be on the  
heroes in the next chapter, but the sidekicks will be in it too. So what traps will be  
in store? What was sold at the store? Will I live to finish this? Well, the first one  
will be answered in the next chapter---  
  
"Anybody here?" - Me  
"Nope, nobody here..." - My imaginary echo. 


	7. It's About Tyme!

Chapter 7: It's About Tyme!  
  
  
Finally, I updated. This chapter is the first chapter I aptly named the "Temple chapters".  
The heroes finally enter the temple. Here's where the famous split-scene comes in action  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Secret chamber in the temple)  
  
Kory: Now who do we send to get rid of these guys...  
  
Dr. Robotnik: How about my new Zero prototype?  
  
Kory: No.  
  
???: How about me?  
  
Kory: Huh? Who are you?!  
  
???: I am Tyme. I can freeze time and the heroes in their tracks.  
  
Kory: Cool.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And now, to the heroes.  
  
(Chamber 1)  
*Mario entered a wooden door. The wooden door slides up, then closes when Mario is  
inside)  
  
Mario: It's-a quiet. Too-a quiet...  
  
*Suddenly, iron bars block the doors*  
  
Mario: WHAT-A?!!  
  
*Suddenly, two white wolfos appeared from the ground*  
  
Mario: Hm... These-a guys seem to be-a made of snow.  
  
*Mario uses fireballs on the two white wolfos*  
  
Mario: What's-a next?  
  
*Later down the hall...*  
  
Mario: Huh-a?  
  
???: Hello. Are you Sonic?  
  
Mario: No-a.  
  
???: WHAT?!?! Well, I'll take care of you then!  
  
*The guy reveals himself to be a small robotic monkey*  
  
Mario: You're a shrimp!  
  
Monkey: So?! I have bombs, and I'm not afraid to use them!  
  
*The monkey uses a bomb on Mario, doing strong damage*  
  
Mario: Ow... take-a this!  
  
*Mario stomps on the monkey*  
  
Monkey: Ow... Robotnik, I have failed you...  
  
???: That guard was too weak. It's my turn!  
  
Mario: Who are-a you?  
  
???: I'm Tyme  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 2)  
  
Luigi: What's-a here?  
  
???: US!!! WE ARE....  
THE KOOPA BROS.!  
  
Luigi: I've-a heard of you. My brother-a told me about-a you. You were-a Bowser's  
worst henchmen.  
  
Red: Ha! We have been studying from bowser and learned this!!!  
  
*The Koopa Bros. scatter and slide across the room at high speed like a hockey puck*  
  
Luigi: Whoa. Hey. WHA!!  
  
*Luigi gets hit by black*  
  
Luigi: Ow....  
  
Black: Hah! See the true power of the Koopa Bros.?  
  
Luigi: No, I-a see this switch.  
  
*Luigi pulls the switch, then a hole opens below the Koopa Bros.*  
  
Luigi: Goodbye-a  
  
Koopa Bros.: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
*The Koopa Bros. fall in the hole*  
  
???: The Koopa Bros. were nothing compared to me!  
  
Luigi: Who are-a you?  
  
???: Tyme.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 3)  
  
*Link is confronted with Gnawty*  
  
Link: A beaver?  
  
Gnawty: Yes, a beaver. Did you expect Ganon?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Gnawty: Oh, goodbye.  
  
*Gnawty leaves to a tunnel*  
  
???: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
  
Gnawty: Leaving.  
  
???: WHY?!?!  
  
Gnawty: He wants Ganon  
  
*Gnawty runs away*  
  
???: Help these days...  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
*A creature comes from the shadows*  
  
???: I am Tyme  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 4)  
  
DK: (Where are my golden bananas?)  
  
*Suddenly, a figure comes from the hall*  
  
Gnawty: That guy gives me the creeps!  
*Gnawty spots DK*  
DK, we meet again!  
  
DK: (What are you doing here?!)  
  
*DK finds a TNT barrel (how convenient) and hurls it at Gnawty*  
  
Gnawty: OW!!! Goodbye.  
  
*Gnawty goes to a different tunnel*  
  
???: Again?!  
  
Gnawty: What?! How did you- but- you were there- and here- and again- and-  
  
???: What did you say?  
  
Gnawty: I said What?! How did you- but- you were there- and here- and again- and-  
  
???: FORGET IT!!! GOODBYE!!!  
  
*DK hears an explosion*  
  
???: I am Tyme.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 5)  
*Fox eners a room with barrels*  
  
Fox: Hello?  
  
Echo: Hello?  
  
Another Echo: Hello?  
  
Third Echo: Try behind you.  
  
*Fox looks behind you to see... nothing. Then Fox looks the same direction he was  
looking*  
  
Fox: Hey echoes don't lie.  
  
*Fox steps forward, almost falling down a hole that opens up in a floor*  
  
Fox: Wha???  
  
???: Here's a clue. I'm on the flo- whoops, me and my ramblings.  
  
*Fox turns around again and finds-*  
  
???: Me  
  
FACADE!!! I TOLD THE VILLIANS THAT-  
  
*A mysterious figure hammers the ground where Facade was, him being a face on the floor  
and all*  
  
Fox: Erm, yeah. Goodbye, Facade!  
  
*Fox shoots Facade*  
  
Facade: OW!!! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT THE EVIL LEADERS, NEVER!!!  
  
???: And he is right, too.  
  
*Fox turns around and sees...*  
  
???: Tyme  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 6)  
  
Sonic: Man, this is boring.  
  
???: Not anymore!  
  
*Sonic then sees the Goomba King*  
  
Goomba King: I am the Goomba King. I will stomp on you!!!  
  
*The Goomba King jumps, then stomps... on the ground*  
  
Sonic: Too slow!  
  
*Sonic uses a spin dash into the Goomba King*  
  
Goomba King: Ow. Now you will pay- yah!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: The dope stepped on a spring. I better take it.  
  
*Sonic takes the spring and finds a zinger*  
  
Zinger: Zzzzo, you came to zzzee my mazzzzzzzzzters.  
  
Sonic: And you're goin' down!  
  
*Sonic uses a homing jump on the Zinger and gets stung*  
  
Sonic: Ow...  
  
*The zinger dakes major damage as well*  
  
Zinger: Ow.  
  
*Then he faints*  
  
???: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pitiful zinger. I guess i'll take over here.  
  
Sonic: Who are you?!  
  
???: Tyme  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 7)  
  
Wario: Captain-a Syrup! Come-a back with-a my treasure!!!  
  
???: I am afraid she won't do that just yet.  
  
*A figure comes out to be*  
  
???: Tyme  
  
NOT YET!!! THE FIGURE IS PIGMA!!!  
  
Pigma: Ho! Who are you?  
  
Wario: Why do you want to know?  
  
Pigma: So I can put it on your tombstone!!!  
  
*Pigma then pulls out a HUGE blaster*  
  
Pigma: Take this!  
  
Wario: Okay!  
  
*Wario then rams Pigma, making her drop the blaster.*  
  
Wario: Thank you!  
  
*Wario then blasts Pigma*  
  
*Wario now obtained the blaster*  
  
???: That blaster won't help against me!  
  
Wario: Who are-a you?  
  
???: Tyme.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 8)  
  
Regulus: I thought there would be challenges in here.  
  
???: There is something. In here.  
  
Regulus: Huh?  
  
*Then Regulus gets blasted*  
  
Regulus: What was that?  
  
A different ???: Hee hee hee. It'sssss me, a flare danccccccer.  
  
Regulus: Hm. The whole body is on fire- wait!  
  
*Regulus charges and punches the center part of the flare dancer*  
  
Flare Dancer: It's cold!!!  
  
Regulus: So is this.  
  
*Regulus tosses a shadow bomb (It was one of his moves) at the flare dancer. The flare  
dancer was sucked into the blast*  
  
Another different ???: That flare dancer is nothing compared to me.  
  
Regulus: Who are you?  
  
The last ??? of the three above: Tyme  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Chamber 9)  
  
Tanman: *Yawn* I'm tired. I should've bought that travel map! Oh yeah, and coffee.  
  
???: Target locked. Ready, aim,  
  
Tanman: HAMMER!  
  
*Tanman hammers the mysterious figure, which looks like-*  
  
Tanman: Sirius? No, the Sirius robot.  
  
Sirius: Damage taken, 15%  
  
Tanman: And here comes more!!!  
  
*Tanman hammers the robot five more times*  
  
Sirius: Damage taken, 90%. Must retreat.  
*then*  
flight system disabled. Can't retreat.  
  
Tanman: And for the final. You are the weakest link, goodbye.  
  
*Tanman hammers the Sirius robot and destroys him)  
  
???: And you are the weakest link, Tanman  
  
Tanman: Whoops, you're wrong. Who are you, anyhow?  
  
???: I am Tyme.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---One of my better chapters. So what powers does Tyme have? Who warned Regulus? Why  
aren't the villians confronting the heroes immediately? The last one is because they  
have to guard the goods. The rest will come...--- 


	8. As Tyme Stands Still

Chaptar 8: When Tyme Stands Still...  
  
It's been over a year!?!?! That's long. Just because my main files got deleted  
doesn't mean I quit! Although it did for a year... well, sorry about that... Oh well, at least  
I remember how Tyme was gonna be defeated.  
  
Oh, and copyrights...  
Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Koopa Bros., Link, Gnawty, Ganondorf, Link, Navi, Tatl,  
Tael, the Skull Kid, Princess Zelda, DK, Diddy, Cranky, Funky, Fox, Pigma, Peppy,  
Facade, Goomba King, Zinger, Wario, Waluigi, Piranha Plants, Captain Syrup, and the  
Flare Dancer (I bet I skipped some) © Nintendo. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge,  
and Dr. Robotnik (A.K.A. Eggman) © SEGA. Bomberman, Regulus, and Sirius ©  
Hudson. Tyme, Tanman, and Kory © to me  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kory: Captain Syrup! Status!  
  
Captain Syrup: Most of the people are arguing with each other  
  
There is senseless bickering in the room  
  
Kory: STOP THIS NOW!!! We have to keep together. this is how all other villians  
were defeated in a team effort!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the chamber that Tanman (okay, a all the chambers) was at, a tall, black stranger was  
in front of Tanman (okay, each hero)  
  
Tanman: Tyme? Hah, you look more like a pastry chef!  
  
Tyme: Heh, I pity your senseless name-calling. Oh, and by the way, I am also  
confronting the other visitors.  
  
Tanman: WHAT!?! HOW!?!  
  
Tyme: I am a master of mutiplication.  
  
Tanman: Me too. Two times two is four, fifteen times itself is 255, ten--  
  
Tyme: NOT THAT MULTIPLICATION! You foolish mortals don't know what your  
dealing with  
  
Tyme sticks his arms out holding a staff.  
  
Tyme: Remember this?  
  
Tanman: Hm....nope.  
  
Tyme: Hm... I guess that was someone else. FURISHA TORA!!!  
  
At that moment Tanman froze in his tracks  
  
Tyme: Hm, this is why I appreciate still-life.  
  
Tyme then knee kicks Tanman in the stomach.  
  
Tyme: Heh. PORIMA TIA!!!  
  
Tanman then falls, grasping his stomach  
  
Tanman: Ugh... YOU!!!!  
  
Tanman struggles to get up.  
  
Tyme: FURISHA...  
  
Tanman then collapses to the ground.  
  
Tyme: TORA!!!  
  
For a few seconds no one moved.  
  
Tanman: Huh? Seems like Tyme's power backfired  
  
Tanman then breakes out all heck on Tyme  
  
Tanman: Let's see, I think it was... PORIMA TIA!!!  
  
Tyme falls to the ground, extremely scarred. Tanman then grabs tyme by the collar of  
the shirt.  
  
Tanman: Tell me why your power backfired, or I will choke you and make you turn  
blue...  
  
Tyme: Okay, okay! I give up! When you collapsed, you stopped moving. That's how  
my power backfired.  
  
Tanman: Thank you *sets into golf position*. FORE!!!  
  
Tanman then hits Tyme out of the temple.  
  
Tanman: Okay, of Tyme was right, I better tell everyone  
  
Tanman telepathically tallks to everyone...  
  
Tanman: Everyone, Tyme's power can be stopped if you don't move when he chants!  
  
Everyone else (all in seperate rooms): Got it!  
  
Everyone uses that technique and then leaves Tyme there, but then the replicas of  
Tyme disappear.  
  
Tanman: Oh well, Tyme's learned his lesson.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kory: I hate having weaklings beat me!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Robotnik: K. ROOL!!!!  
  
Kory: K. ROOL, GIVE BACK ROBOTNIK'S PANTS!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--So Tyme is defeated, and this is a short chapter... I'm gonna try seperate chapters  
for seperate people. But still, what dangers lie ahead? Stay tuned (and this time,  
I will make the next chapters)-- 


End file.
